Grimmaud Place
by Lisswen
Summary: Algunos merodeadores, un personaje extraño...


NOTA PREVIA: Este es un fic basado principalmente en H.Potter, si bien toma cosas del mundo de Tolkien. *** *** *** *** ***  
  
GIRATIEMPO ESCRITO A PARTIR DEL CAPITLO 19 (EL VASALLO DE LORD VOLDEMORT)  
DEL LIBRO "EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN"  
  
- No sé cómo lo hice -respondió-. Creo que la única razón por la que nunca perdí la cabeza es qué sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los Dementores no me lo podían absorber... gracias a eso conservé la cordura y no olvidé quién era. Gracias a eso conservé mis poderes...así que cuando ya no pude aguantar más me convertí en perro. Los Dementores son ciegos, como sabéis. -Tragó saliva-. Se dirigen hacia la gente porque perciben sus emociones. al convertirme en perro notaron que mis sentimientos eran menos humanos, menos complejos, pero pensaron, claro, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como todo el mundo, así que no se preocuparon. Pero yo me encontraba débil, muy débil, y no tenía esperanza de alejarlos sin una varita.  
  
Ahí apareció Elenna. Hasta ella había llegado mi dolor, la injusticia de mi situación y quizá mi imposibilidad de seguir sólo con mis fuerzas. Es largo de explicar pero ella y yo estábamos vinculados por un conjuro que mi madre pronunció y yo, sin saberlo, sellé. Así, justo cuando era necesaria, ella me vino a ver. Gracias a su ayuda pude sobrevivir. Me traía sentimientos, carnaza para arrojar a los Dementores sin perder la cabeza, cebos que me permitieron engañarlos durante tiempo sin yo tener que sucumbir.  
  
Entonces vi a Peter en aquella foto... comprendí que estaba en Hogwarts, con Harry... en una situación perfecta para actuar si oía decir que el Señor de las Tinieblas recuperaba fuerzas...  
  
NAVIDAD EN GRIMMAUD PLACE, DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS  
  
Acomodados alrededor del fuego Ron, y Harry jugaban al ajedrez, mientras Hermione leía el "Vademécum de plantas medicinales y sus usos". Todo estaba silencioso, solo se oía el rumor de la lluvia que repiqueteaba monótona y el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea del salón contiguo a la cocina de la vieja y noble casa Black. Era aquella la última tarde de sus vacaciones navideñas y se presentaba repleta de nostalgias. Sirius dibujaba en el aire caprichosas formas con el humo de la pipa, contemplando, malhumorado y triste, los adornos navideños, ante la perspectiva de su inminente soledad. También Lupin, que acababa de dejar su guardia, se dejó caer cerca de la chimenea, alargando hacia las llamas las manos entumecidas por el frío de la tarde. Como era habitual en él parecía enfermo y cansado. De pronto Kreacher entró trayendo una bandeja con dulces para los chicos y más té para todos:  
  
"Esa mujer Weasley a dicho a Kreacher que la las cinco les traiga esto, amo joven -dijo y siguió por lo bajini- y ojalá terminen todos indigestados y tengan que vomitarlo... Si mi buena Señora viera ahora esta casa y todo lo que ha pasado desde que ella no está. ¡Hombres Lobo, sangres sucia, y aquella Peredhil presuntuosa dándome órdenes la Lengua Antigua y llenando esto de hechizos de alegría y metiendo aquella música por todos los rincones...  
  
Lupin levantó la vista, sorprendido y preguntó a Black, con la voz temblorosa:  
  
Ella estuvo aquí, ¿no es así Canuto?.  
  
Black palideció y, mirando los ojos de su camarada, le dijo intentando, a su vez, que su voz sonase indiferente:  
  
- Sí, Lunático. Orejas estuvo aquí. La prueba es que Kreacher no para de maldecirla todo el tiempo, a poco que le preguntes. Al menos por temporadas, seguramente en verano, ella debió estar aquí... y, de algún modo algo ha impregnado con su esencia esta vieja y noble casa de los horrores. ¿Tú también lo has notado?  
  
Lupin asintió con la cabeza, como si no tuviese fuerzas para luchar contra aquel devorador silencio.  
  
¿De quién habláis? - preguntó Harry.  
  
De una amiga común.  
  
De Elenna  
  
Habían contestado al unísono.  
  
- ¿Elenna? ¿No es el nombre de esa mujer que mencionaste aquel día que nos conocimos? -siguió preguntando- tú dijiste que apareció en Azkaban y que te ayudó...  
  
El hombre miró al niño con sus ojos hundidos y arqueó una ceja en señal de duda, dejando salir las palabras tan despacio como dejaba salir el humo de su pipa:  
  
Sí, una vieja historia.  
  
"Decidme, queridos...¿qué es lo que distingue a un Eldar?" "Las orejas, profesor Kettleburn" "¿Las ojeras?...hum... bueno...de algún modo, como duermen poco sería un signo distintivo, aunque más propio de otras criaturas, como los vampiros"...."No, profesor, las orejas" "Si esto es más acertado: Los Eldar son inmortales y por eso tienen muchas horejas en las que emplear su tiempo..." "No, profesor Kettleburn... las O-RE-JAS en forma de hoja..." -Recitó Lupin- ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Sirius sonrió evocador, sin perder de vista a Kreacher, que había dejado la bandeja en una mesita en medio y se había quedado allí plantado, escuchando con descaro. Y dijo, como hablándose a sí mismo. "Y ahora les hablarán de esa perehendil que se atrevía a mirar a Kreacher con pena y quería que me fuera de la casa, que me alejase de mi buena señora y quería regalarme prendas y me perseguía con sus aires de grandeza... Mestiza, traidora, crueles Eldarim que no cuidan de los señores ni hacen nada útil...  
  
Háblanos de ella, dinos: ¿Quién es Elenna? -Insistió Harry con la curiosidad de quien, por azar ha descubierto el cabo que puede resolver un misterio grande.  
  
- Gracias Kreacher, puedes salir a hacer las tareas que seguramente tienes pendientes. -Ordenó Black al elfo. Luego advirtió los ojos de Harry clavados en él y agregó, como si le costase mucho hablar- Contestarte a eso es complejo. -Sirius se hundió en un largo silencio que el humo de su pipa llenó de formas caprichosas...  
  
- Es su esposa. -Dijo Lupin, tratando de agotar el tema. Sus labios querían sonreír pero sólo les salía una mueca que más parecía una contracción muscular.- Se casaron en Azkaban y ella entonces vivió aquí, por eso yo le preguntaba.  
  
La sorpresa saltó sobre los niños como un gato sobre una ratita indolente, los ojos se les agrandaron y miles de preguntas estallaron una detrás de otra, como los petardos en las tracas de las fiestas mayores: Pero... tú... ¿estás casado?. ¿Con esa mujer, con Elenna? ¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Te dejó cuando entraste en Azkaban? ¿Ella no te amaba? ¿Es una Mortífaga? ¿Ha muerto? ¿Dónde está ahora?  
  
- Bueno, técnicamente sí... estoy casado... -contestó Black, empeñado en jugar con el humo y sus volutas caprichosas-. Pero haced las preguntas de uno en uno. -agregó Sirius algo molesto, como si hubiese perdido todas las palabras y ya no recordase el modo de hablar... o como si para abordar aquel tema necesitase un permiso especial de Lupin, quien al final pareció salir en su ayuda.  
  
- A vosotros nadie os había hablado de Elenna, claro. - dijo Lupin pero se interrumpió de golpe y, sin quererlo, se estremeció. En un segundo el rostro se le había rejuvenecido, como si retornase fugazmente a aquellos siete hermosos años de su adolescencia. Y luego volvió a envejecer de golpe. La plata que había lucido por un segundo volvió a ser el cabello entrecano de siempre.- Pero cómo no hablaros de ella... está tan presente aquí que a veces es como si la sintiese mirándome. Cuando entro en esta casa es como si esperase encontrarme con su sonrisa melancólica y cuando el viento sopla por las rendijas me trae su voz cantarina, y las notas de sus canciones Eldarim...  
  
- No entiendo nada -dijo Harry- ¿Los dos la conocíais? ¿Quién era ella?. ¿Y qué es un Eldarim?  
  
- Sí, Harry, -aclaró Black- los dos la conocíamos por que era compañera nuestra en Hogwarts.  
  
¿Y era tu novia Sirius? -siguió Harry.  
  
- No. A decir verdad, sería más correcto decir que era novia de Lunático.  
  
- Tampoco yo entiendo nada. -Dijo Ron que creía que los dos se reían de ellos- ¿Es una broma, no?. ¿Hay una chica novia del profesor Lupin, que cuando se entera de que tu estás en una prisión de máxima seguridad por un asesinato en serie, y después de que el mismo Voldemort había asesinado a los padres de Harry, va hasta Azkaban y se casa contigo?. ¿Era una secuaz de Voldemort entonces? ¿Se había hecho una Mortífaga?  
  
- No, no, no... Elenna había partido hacía tiempo con las gentes de su raza, justo cuando acabamos en Hogwarts, y nada sabía de Voldemort, ni del asesinato de James y Lily -explicó Sirius-, volvió por...  
  
- Canuto, -interrumpió Lupin- si vamos a hablarles de ella, esto hay que empezarlo por el principio, sino no tiene ni pies ni cabeza...  
  
- Bueno, Lunático -accedió por fin Sirius con un suspiro - supongo que, después de todo, esta es una buena historia para contar alrededor de la lumbre.  
  
- Quizá ha llegado la hora de hablarles y de hablarnos de ella abiertamente. -Contestó Lupin mirando francamente a Black-. Y debemos ser ordenados: Elenna es... Bueno... no era como nosotros. Ella era en parte humana y en parte Eldar... Una medio elfa, Perhedil en su lengua  
  
- ¿Eldar? -Dijo Hermione extrañada- He leído algo sobre ellos pero... ¿existen realmente los Eldar? ¿No son algo así como los elfos domésticos extinguidos?  
  
- Bueno, Hermione, - contestó Lupin como si diese una clase magistral- este es un tema controvertido y que supongo que te interesa... Poco se sabe de los Eldarim: no están extinguidos sino que viven, por así decir, en un mundo paralelo, del cual sólo ellos conocen el camino y evitan escrupulosamente el contacto con nosotros. Se dice que en otro tiempo eligieron a algunos de entre los hombres: las grandes familias sangre limpia, y les enseñaron todos los Altos secretos de la Magia Blanca. Pero los magos se revelaron contra sus maestros y algunos eligieron definitivamente el mal. Visto esto, los Eldar se retiraron y desde entonces nada quieren con nosotros. Los elfos domésticos pretenden ser parte de ese pueblo fabuloso y sostienen que algunos Eldar se quedaron entre nosotros por su gran amor a los hombres. Entonces su raza, lejos de su mundo, degeneró hasta convertirse en elfos domésticos vinculados al servicio de algunas familias. Pero te aseguro que Elenna nada tenía de elfina. -Explicó Lupin mirando las rencorosas idas y venidas de Kreacher que había vuelto a entrar, esta vez con más troncos para avivar la chimenea- Son un pueblo fabuloso de gentes altas, muy hermosas, de piel clara, largos cabellos dorados y orejas picudas. Tienen un cuerpo fuerte, pero leve, como si su materia fuese más ligera que la nuestra, a veces desprenden un aura luminosa a su alrededor, y, además se dice que soportan la pesadumbre de la inmortalidad...  
  
- Elenna es una Eldarim, aunque sólo a medias. -explicó Black- su padre era Primus Olivier, un hombre polifacético, autor de muchos libros, ese que estás leyendo, por ejemplo. -Black señaló el libro cerrado en el regazo de Hermione- De él se cuentan muchas historias, casi legendarias. Era un Medimago muy dotado y también un mago metamórfico, como Tonks, algo muy raro entre nosotros. Un día, en la búsqueda de un remedio, obró un encantamiento de transformación y perdió la posibilidad de regreso a su cuerpo. Emprendió entonces un viaje espeluznante y llegó, por accidente, a las regiones Eldar en donde permaneció un solo día. Allí pudo retornar a su propia forma; fue curado y conoció a la madre de Elenna, una misteriosa Eldar que había perdido a su esposo en un combate y que regresó con Olivier a nuestro mundo, dejando allí tres hijos varones, ya crecidos.  
  
Las leyendas dicen que al parecer cuando Olivier regresó a su casa se encontró que había estado ausente no tres días, como él creía, sino treinta años. -siguió Lupin- Y descubrió también que sus conocimientos como Medimago habían crecido extraordinariamente. Pero no vivió feliz con su esposa. La medicina parecía robarle todo su tiempo y su mujer cada vez se sentía más sola, añoraba el paraíso que había dejado atrás y, encima no conseguía darle a Olivier lo que más deseaba su corazón: un hijo. Tras muchos años de conjuros, remedios y contrahechizos ella consiguió engendrar una hija, a Elenna. Pero en el esfuerzo la madre se debilitó extraordinariamente y al parir se dejó morir, probablemente la única manera de volver al mundo que ella añoraba. Olivier llamó a la niña con las últimas palabras Eldar que su madre había pronunciado: "Elenna", y alejó a la abuela de la niña, que quiso que ella creciera entre los de su raza. Olivier la crió solo, intentando apartar a Elenna de todo lo Eldar, hasta que ella cumplió los once años y vino a Hogwarts. La quería para él solo, sentía cercana su propia muerte y sabría que con ella perdería para siempre a la niña si esta optaba por la intemporalidad de su pueblo. Así puso todo su esfuerzo en que ella eligiera quedarse aquí y quiso protegerla de todo.  
  
A los once años, -siguió Black- cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts para ella.... Olivier se resistía a dejarla partir... nada podía aprender ella en Hogwarts. Dumbledore intervino: por una parte le hizo ver que fuera de él y de la vieja nanny, una squib, no conocía a ningún otro ser y aquella soledad la consumiría, como había pasado con su madre. Por otra parte sólo si establecía lazos con este mundo podría optar por él cuando tuviese que hacerlo. Olivier había sobrepasado los cien años y veía su propia muerte muy cercana... unos años con Elenna fuera eran la única esperanza de que un día, ella pudiese morir y reencontrarse dónde fuera. Con esa esperanza la envió a Hogwarts: quería vincularla con la humanidad, borrar en ella cualquier rastro Eldar.  
  
Hermione recordaba la mezcla de excitación y miedo de su primer día de clase. Todo para ella era nuevo, diferente. Hermione reconocía en la realidad todas las cosas que había ido leyendo y pensó que algo así le pasaría a aquella niña, que, tras once años enclaustrada en una casa, veía por fin otras personas, otros niños, los colores de la ciudad muggle que dejaba atrás apenas vislumbrando las maravillas que sus jóvenes ojos iban a poder contemplar... ¿qué sentiría aquel joven corazón?. Era fácil ver a Elenna con la naricilla pegada al vidrio del expreso de Hogwarts viendo desfilar la grandeza de los pastos, la armonía de los árboles, el mar que guiñaba sus olas bajo los grises acantilados... Tal vez la tristeza por dejar a su padre y el miedo por lo que podía avecinársele eran ahuyentados por una poderosa curiosidad que empezaba a ser saciada con el entremés de un gran ágape.  
  
El caso es que Olivier trabajaba de Medimago en San Mungo y, además, todas las familias de magos acudían a él para los asuntos médicos importantes. -explicó Sirius-. Creo que fue él quien atendió a Remus cuando fue atacado por el Hombre Lobo, y aunque le salvó la vida, nada más pudo hacer por él. Cuando mi madre se puso de parto, mi padre corrió a buscar a Olivier, que no fue a atenderla por que su propia esposa estaba teniendo a Elenna y las cosas no iban bien. Mi madre, pues, acabó pariéndome por sí misma y eso no le gustó mucho. Cuando supo que Olivier había tenido una niña de orejas picudas pensó que sería una criatura mágica sorprendente y, recurriendo a las Artes Oscuras, inició un conjuro para unirla conmigo. Le llevó muchos años y no lo hizo demasiado bien, porque cuando pudo conseguir algo de la niña era ya tarde. Pero, sin yo quererlo, sellé años más tarde aquel conjuro... fue como si mi madre crease un borrador sobre el que yo escribí la verdadera historia sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.  
  
- ¿Por eso ella fue a Azkaban? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
En parte sí. -Respondió Black, levantándose y sirviendo a todos el té.  
  
- Mi madre -añadió Black, mientras distribuía las tazas- siempre sintió especial curiosidad por la niña. En nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts estaba más pendiente de ver a la hija de Olivier que de despedirme a mí, su propio primogénito. -Black se sentó y le dio un gran bocado a una pasta- Me arrastró por el andén hasta que vio a Olivier, se dirigió a él, saludándolo con su tono de gran dama y clavó los ojos en Elenna, a quien examinó con detalle. Yo debí ser el primer niño que se acercó a ella, que me miró casi de igual manera que mi madre la escrutaba a ella, fijamente y sin decir nada, dejando que nuestros padres hablasen sin quitarme los ojos de encima: "¿Tengo monos en la cara?" Le susurré desafiante y ella estalló en una sonora carcajada que hizo que nuestros padres la mirasen: "No, -contestó muy divertida- no tienes ningún mono". Pensé que era tonta pero, no sé por qué, sentí una alegría que me crecía desde las tripas y, sin quererlo, me encontré riéndome con su risa boba. Nos despedimos y mi madre murmuró con desdén: "Una chiquilla común...". Aunque yo sabía que no era nada común. La verdad es que más personas se acercaron para saludar a Olivier con la intención de ver la niña. Entre las grandes familias de los magos era como una atracción de feria. Tanto que aquel mismo día en el tren, empezó a sentirse muy extraña... como si descubriese que era algo más bajita que las otras niñas, -porque los niños Eldarim crecen más despacio, como tomándose su tiempo-, y se soltó las trenzas para cubrirse las orejas picudas con el pelo porque todos parecían muy interesados en examinárselas.  
  
Harry sintió que dentro de su pecho crecía una corriente de simpatía hacia ella. Ocultar unas orejas picudas que todos desean ver es, al fin y al cabo, tan pesado como andar tapándose una famosa cicatriz. Y tampoco le era extraño convertirse en el centro de atracción por ser quien eres, o por haber hecho algo de lo que no tienes consciencia, y ver que todos esperan maravillas de ti y mirarte las manos y comprobar que las tienes vacías...  
  
- Finalmente -continúo Lupin- allí estábamos, en Hogwarts, todos los de primero: Éramos un grupo nutrido, por que, gracias a Dumbledore, aquel año habían admitido a muchos hijos de muggles. La ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó por orden alfabético. Primero los Black: Bellatrix, a Slytherin, Sirius, a Griffyndor, Crabbe, Goyle: Slytherin; Evans, Gryffindor, Lestrange Slytherin, Longbotton, Lupin, Gryffindor, Malfoy a Slytherin, Olivier, Pettrigrew, Potter todos a Gryffindor, Snape, Slytherin... Tonks Ravenclaw. Cuando nos sentamos Bellatrix te preguntó, gritando, si te habías traído a tu elfo doméstico por temor a que aquí no te cuidaran, y tú le reíste la gracia ... yo os hubiese matado a los dos. Elenna era como un animalito asustado -sonrió Lupin enternecido-Yo me sentí como si tuviese una deuda con ella, me prometí defenderla siempre. Me senté a su lado y empecé a hablarle... me preguntaba qué pasaría si aquellas bestias descubrieran que yo también era raro, que era un hombre lobo. Sólo de pensarlo me temblaban los pies... y ella estaba allí, mirando a quienes la atacaban, más curiosa que enfadada. Todo y todos éramos nuevos, y a todo y a todos nos escrutaban sus ojos chispeantes. Cuando, a lo largo de la cena, me llegó el turno de ser examinado y ella me miró, noté que sus ojos me traspasaban y capté en ella un deje de temor: lo sabe, pensé. Y fue como liberarme de una pesada carga.  
  
- Al otro lado de Elenna -recordó Black- se sentó tu madre, Harry, dando muestras de gran valor, por que ella también era uno de los blancos preferidos de los sangre limpia.  
  
Harry imaginó a su madre: otra niña, esta vez hija de muggles, entrando en un mundo que no era el suyo, impresionada por todo aquello que veía. La decoración creada por el profesor Flitwick para del Gran Comedor, el Sombrero parlante, los profesores ataviados de un modo peculiar, la comida saliendo de los platos, los fantasmas de las casas que venían a saludar a los nuevos... imaginó su cara la primera vez que alguno de aquellos grandes magos pagados de sí mismos, tal vez Lucius Malfoy, la llamó "sangre sucia" y admiró su valentía al preocuparse por aquella otra niña, tan pobre e indefensa como ella, enfrentada a un mundo nuevo, demasiado grande, demasiado amenazador, y se sintió orgulloso de ella.  
  
- Sin embargo muy pronto Elenna empezó a sorprendernos. -Dijo Black- Aquel ser en apariencia tan débil no lo era en absoluto. Vivía sin casi sin comer ni dormir, era resistente a la fatiga y las materias de clase no parecían suponer ningún problema para ella. Cuando un profesor nos enseñaba algo absolutamente nuevo ella parecía llevar toda la vida haciéndolo. La profesora McGonagall daba clases con el libro que su padre había escrito para la propia Elenna cuando descubrió que era metamórfica y temió que le sucediera lo mismo que él un día, cuando no pudo volver a su forma original. Allí donde para nosotros no había más que esfuerzo ella se aburría y mataba las clases dibujando runas: Conocía los textos de memoria, había aprendido a leer con ellos y había hecho ya todas las transformaciones jugando en su casa... era... formidable.  
  
- Es cierto -añadió Lupin- tu padre, y Sirius eran muy buenos, sin duda. Yo no era tan inteligente, pero sí más trabajador y no les iba a la zaga. A Peter le ayudábamos entre los tres. Alumnos dotados y brillantes, que nos reíamos de las dificultades de los más patosos, pero Elenna nos superaba sin que le costara nada. Colagusano se le pegaba siempre, intentaba copiarle las tareas, persiguiéndola para que le explicase todo lo que no había entendido. Y a mí e ayudaba después de mis transformaciones, cuando me sentía abatido, cansado y enfermo. Copiaba minuciosamente mi letra y mi estilo y nadie notó nunca la impostura. Era como si ella tuviese tiempo para todo... bueno, de hecho lo tenía, si una cosa hay que le sobre a un Eldarim es el tiempo... Todos en Gryffindor empezamos a quererla.  
  
- Aunque no teníamos ni idea de hasta dónde podría llegar su poder, su superioridad era evidente: Los animales y las plantas parecían escuchar su voz, sabíamos que no precisaba de la varita para hacer magia, porque sólo fingía usarla y en ocasiones se le olvidaba... -observó Black sonriendo-. Y era alegre, al menos durante aquel primer año, reía despreocupadamente con unas carcajadas contagiosas. Tu madre, Harry, la adoraba. Ella también se sentía muy sola en Hogwarts, venía de una familia Muggle, la llamaban sangre sucia y hasta nosotros nos reíamos de ella por que se equivocaba mucho, desconocía tantas cosas y era tan torpe... Pero Elenna siempre estaba allí, a su lado. Con sólo mirarse se entendían... El año en que el padre de Elenna murió Dumbledore permitió que pasaran juntas el verano.  
  
¿Los veranos juntas? Harry podía imaginar a las dos chicas llegando de Hogwarts para pasar el verano juntas y la cara de la tía Petunia al ver aquella "Anormal anormal" allí... tal vez se sintió celosa por la complicidad de las dos niñas. Podía ver a su madre llevándoles a sus padres regalos mágicos comprados en Hogsmeade y a Elenna ayudando a su abuela a tener las mejores flores del barrio con sólo pasar ella a su lado y susurrarles: "Floreced"... ¿cómo podría vivir entre muggles aquel ser tan fuera de lo común? Harry se prometió que el próximo verano, fuera como fuera, le preguntaría por ella a Tía Petunia...  
  
- De hecho, -Dijo Black- aquel año Elenna estaba más con nosotros que con las chicas. Empezó a mariposear a nuestro alrededor por que ellas, con la excepción de Lily, con quien siempre se sentaba, le aburrían. Pasaban mucho rato estudiando y luego hablaban de modas y de grupos musicales. Ella era diferente y nosotros la aceptamos sin pensar que era una niña, tenía carisma: No tenía miedo, ni decía las tonterías de las otras niñas. Otra cosa que la empujó más hacia nosotros fueron las noches. Los Eldarim sólo duermen una hora al día, si tienen tiempo, si no les basta con refugiar su mente en ensoñaciones, en una especie de distracción. Como Elenna tenía una parte humana y una educación totalmente humana, se iba a dormir e intentaba permanecer en la cama toda la noche, pero como mucho, a las dos horas de acostarse ya no podía volverse a dormir... al principio leía, dentro de la cama, pero no podía soportar siete horas de lectura diaria... no cuando era lo que había estado haciendo durante diez años en la casa de su padre... no en un sitio totalmente nuevo y misterioso y en el cual se sentía plenamente libre... así, poco a poco, empezó a deambular por Hogwarts: tenía una capa Eldar que había sido de su madre, y si bien no la hacía invisible, la camuflaba estupendamente. De hecho cuando nosotros empezamos, tiempo después, a vagar por el castillo y creíamos descubrir algo nuevo, era extraño que ella no lo conociese ya y sus informaciones fueron decisivas para construir el Mapa del Merodeador. Así, distrayendo sus noches sin sueño, descubrió la licantropía de Lunático mucho antes de que nosotros ni siquiera lo sospechásemos.  
  
- ¿Y Filch? -Preguntó Ron- ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿No la pillaron nunca?  
  
- No, -dijo Black sonriendo- Filch jamás la descubrió, ella era demasiado discreta y escurridiza. En cuanto a Dumbledore, era plenamente consciente de sus correrías, y solía decirle -Black imitó al viejo y querido director- "Bueno Señorita Olivier...ejem..cuando su padre nos confió su educación ya nos advirtió que Usted no era una alumna... corriente... y que el objetivo de su estancia en nuestra escuela no era adquirir conocimientos académicos sino jugar, enredar y hacer todas las posibles trastadas... en fin, querida niña, cuando le haga llegar a su padre el informe, este pondrá en grandes letras "EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS".  
  
- Fue un tiempo espléndido... -dijo Lupin- para mí los mejores años de mi vida: amigos fieles, la alegría loca de Orejas... la verdad es que deseaba que los meses no pasasen, que no llegara el verano.  
  
Sí, -convino Harry pensando en la casa de sus tíos- ya sé que quieres decir, a mí también me pasa...  
  
Vaya -dijo Hermione- era sin duda un personaje... ¿Todos os enamorasteis de ella?  
  
Bueno, -contestó Lupin- de un modo u otro todos sucumbimos a su carisma...  
  
¿También mi padre? -preguntó Harry  
  
¿Tu padre?... -Dijo Black- tu padre nunca... pero... creo que Elenna llegó a gustarle mucho un tiempo, porque estuvieron muy en contacto, entrenando para el Quidditch...  
  
¿Elenna jugaba al Quidditch? -Dijo Ron alucinado...  
  
Sí. -Dijo Black-. La vieja McGonagall descubrió que sus ojos de Eldar no perdían de vista la snitch desde que la soltaban... bastaba un gesto del capitán para que la atrapase sin problema... Ella siempre tenía ganas de jugar, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido y el Quidditch le encantó, sobre todo al principio, cuando le ofrecía dificultades: ella no sabía nada de bludgers ni de quaffles y volaba en escoba digamos que regular, odiaba la sensación de caída de los picados y le costaba alcanzar velocidad... así tu padre se ofreció para entrenarla. Montaban juntos en una escoba, alcanzaban gran velocidad y se precipitaban al vacío, para quitarle a ella la aprensión... A veces caían y rodaban por el suelo... la expresión de felicidad en la cara de tu padre era grande... Le enseñaba a esquivar pelotas, a despistar al buscador contrario... el amago de Wronsky... trucos que ella jamás habría sospechado. Cada noche burlaban la vigilancia -escasa, la McGonagall no quería ver nada si el resultado era una victoria en el Quidditch- y se iban a volar en medio de la oscuridad... James estaba encantado con su alumna... nunca había conocido a una chica igual... Pero tu madre ya había empezado a gustarle y había en Elenna un aire infantil que le cortaba...  
  
Y también sabía que a ti ella te gustaba y James jamás habría hecho nada que tu no aprobases. -dijo Lupin con tristeza-  
  
¿Y ella? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
¿Ella? Tenía doce años, Harry, y era Eldar... -dijo Black-. Cuando tu madre pensaba en chicos ella pensaba en Quidditch. Cuando las otras chicas querian largos besos el café de Madame Poodifoot ella soñaba con navegar a escondidas por el gran lago tratando de imaginarse cómo sería el mar... Ella veía a James persiguiendo a Lily y a tu madre que no le hacía ni caso por que no quería ser una más de todas aquellas chicas que nos miraban ávidas y decidió que eran una buena pareja... Orejas más que separarlos los unió: Tu madre estaba siempre con ella, y ella con nosotros.  
  
Aquel año nos hicimos realmente muy amigos. -dijo evocador Lupin- Nosotros todavía éramos niños y Orejas era uno más del grupo. No había travesura en la que no participara ni fiesta en la que su música no nos hiciera bailar  
  
Kreacher entró de nuevo dando un portazo y se sentó un momento, retirado de ellos pero cercano al fuego, quizá tuviese frío. Sin decir nada los miró en silencio pero con una sonrisa malévola en la boca.  
  
- El tercer año, sin embargo, fue diferente. -Siguió hablando Lupin-. Yo la había añorado todo el verano, pero su casa era infranqueable. Nuestra única relación era por carta y algo había que no iba bien... al principio del verano sus cartas eran largas, llenas de detalles, coloristas, alegres... pero paulatinamente se fueron acortando y ensombreciendo y yo la notaba cada vez más melancólica, como si no quisiera decirme algo terrible que la preocupaba. Una tarde, con Black y Potter nos acercamos a su casa pero estaba vacía. La Señora Meyer abrió la puerta gris y pesada y nos explicó que Olivier estaba ingresado en San Mungo gravemente enfermo. Yo contaba las horas para volver a verla. Así que el día de tomar el expreso la busqué ansioso por la estación. Se acercaba el momento de irnos y ella se retrasaba, me mantuvo en tensión hasta el último instante. Venía con su pequeña maleta y la lechuza en el hombro, según su costumbre. Se despidió de su padre, que parecía muy enfermo, con un abrazo largo, como si no quisiera soltarle y en el último instante subió al tren y, sin buscar a nadie, se metió en el primer compartimento que encontró. Yo fui corriendo a su encuentro: allí estaba rodeada de los alumnos de primero a los que había empujado sin contemplaciones para poder pegar su nariz al vidrio del tren, con los ojos fijos en su padre. La llamé en medio del alboroto: "Elenna..." pero fue como si no me oyera. El tren arrancó por fin y ella siguió allí, como enganchada a la ventanilla. Sólo se giró cuando la estación dejó de verse. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el rostro desfigurado por el dolor: "Remus -me dijo- él se muere y yo... yo ya no le volveré a ver... nunca". Sin reparar en la curiosidad de los niños, entre ellos tu hermano Regulus y Narcissa Malfoy que asistían al espectáculo embobados, yo la abracé intentando consolarla, pero fue inútil. Ella lloraba y lloraba pegada a mí, con la respiración entrecortada...y a mí... a mí me habían desaparecido las palabras. Su dolor me nublaba la mente y con ella gimiendo entre mis brazos entendí que la muerte de su padre la arrancaba definitivamente, no sólo de su lado, sino también del nuestro. Ella estaba abatida por una decisión que debía tomar y con la que se enfrentaba ya, en aquel mismo momento, mucho antes de lo esperado, mucho antes de tomar conciencia de su verdadera magnitud... como, cuando al girar una esquina, ves de repente a tu enemigo delante, sin escapatoria posible. El peso de su pena era tan grande que venció la curiosidad morbosa de los de primero, que se fueron apartando y dejando libre el compartimento, porque el aire allí se tornó irrespirable. Elenna lloraba por su padre, y porque el tiempo de su infancia había concluido. -Lupin suspiró- Yo mismo me encontré llorando, jamás he llegado a sentir una tristeza tan devoradora y desesperada como durante aquella mañana de otoño abrazando a Elenna en medio de un océano de oscuridad y horror desgarrado.  
  
-"Así son ellos. -Empezó Kreacher con una letánica cantinela- Mentirosos y viles. Les asusta la muerte sí, la negra muerte y prefieren huir y dejar solos a nuestros señores... y luego se mete aquí paseándose como una princesa real y hablando a Kreacher en la Lengua Prohibida"  
  
Black se levantó de pronto, amenazador y le gritó al elfo:  
  
- ¡Cállate si quieres estar aquí! Enseñándole un puño. -Luego se sentó y siguió hablando-: Efectivamente, aquel año Elenna cambió mucho. Se tornó más taciturna, más grave, como si descubriera que vivir era un peso que ella cargaría durante años sin término. Toda la alegría de los años anteriores se quedó oscurecida por una capa de tristeza, igual que un paisaje que permanece aunque la niebla lo oculte. Sus sentimientos eran tan contagiosos que la Sprout le prohibió entrar en los invernaderos por que las plantas se marchitaban en su presencia. Finalmente, antes de Navidad, su padre murió. Dumbledore le dio la noticia y la acompañó a los funerales. Allí conoció a su abuela. Es decir, pudo materializar la figura de aquella mujer con la que hablaba en sueños desde que tenía memoria. La abuela venía a acompañarla porque sabía que ella, en su corazón, había optado y solo con su presencia ya le decía: los sueños de los hombres son mentira, los de los Eldar realidad. Luego regresó a Hogwarts y, aunque parecía más calmada, era una chica diferente. Andaba sin interés por las cosas, como perdida en una encrucijada. Incluso físicamente había cambiado: no sólo había sobrepasado en estatura a las demás niñas, sino que su cuerpo estaba dejando totalmente atrás su niñez, descubriendo a una mujer preciosa pero todavía indefinida, fronteriza... Una noche, por azar, la descubrí cuando iba a salir de la Sala Común y ella me cogió de la mano y me dijo: "Ven". Así, con esa sencillez me fui uniendo a sus actividades nocturnas. Juegos peligrosos en los que ella nunca se echaba atrás, correrías por el Bosque Prohibido donde, en los claros apenas iluminados por las estrellas, hablábamos: yo le contaba cosas de mi casa, de mi familia, de mi madre, del asco que me daba toda aquella clase de magos tenebrosos y puristas... ella me contaba todas sus inquietudes, la desazón que le producía la muerte, la sorpresa constante del devenir del tiempo.... Mas tarde mi propia historia me llevó a entenderla bien, en la prisión. Ella había vivido largos años en una cárcel de alta seguridad con un gran Dementor que quería chuparle el alma: su propio padre... durante once años cumplió su condena. Servirle, distraerle, satisfacerle... ¿os lo imagináis?. No. No, porque once de nuestros años no son once años de los suyos... nuestros días son de dieciséis horas los suyos de veintitrés, con suerte de veintidós... La Señora Meyer, una pobre squib, vigilándola como implacable carcelera... todos los libros leídos, todos los hechizos hechos y la oscuridad lóbrega de una casa que pone freno a todas tus iniciativas, -Harry por un momento pensó que Black hablaba de sí mismo encerrado en aquella vieja mansión siniestra- un rostro severo que cohibe todas tus ideas... "Elenna ya te he dicho que no permito"... "Elenna sabes bien que eso está prohibido para ti...". Las preguntas se le acumulaban en la mente y su respuesta era invariablemente "Cuando seas mayor"... No había ventanas a las que ella pudiera asomarse y los niños que escuchaba en la calle parecían tan felices... sólo su abuela le hablaba en sueños, le enseñaba las hermosas canciones de su tierra, le llevaba a jugar con los otros niños Eldar, le daba las respuestas que su espíritu necesitaba. Su materialidad era lúgubre y tenebrosa, su libertad y su alegría simples ensoñaciones. Ahora sabía que no podía quedarse entre nosotros. Me hablaba de la muerte, del transcurso del tiempo, de la pena que le daba saber que jamás se volvería a encontrar con su padre... es curioso porque nos hacíamos grandes confidencias, cosas que nadie más que nosotros dos sabía... Ante la gente sólo bromeábamos, pero allí, solos en la noche... Elenna me hablaba de ti Remus... me pedía que te cuidase cuando ella se fuera... -Black calló-.  
  
Kreacher se levantó, como si no aguantara más y el precio silencio por chimenea fuese elevadísimo. "Kreacher no quiere oír más tonterías de esa hechicera sin corazón. Kreacher se va, historias de sangres sucias, muggles y hombres lobos...¡Ah si mi buena Señora...! " . El elfo cruzó el pequeño salón tropezando y maldiciendo y salió con un portazo a refugiarse al pie del cuadro de la entrada, despertando a la madre de Sirius que empezó a gritar y gruñir.  
  
Todos los demás se pusieron por un momento en la piel de Elenna, que había descubierto parte de su ser: su dualidad. Ante ella tenía la vida y la muerte. Sólo que la muerte parecía encerrar toda la vida y el amor que ella conocía mientras que la vida consistía en partir hacia tierras y gentes desconocidas, que hablaban un lenguaje extraño y soportaban la muerte de no poder morir...  
  
Black siguió hablando:  
  
- También sucedió, durante ese tercer año algo decisivo: la McGonagall quiso que trabajásemos en parejas. Elenna empezó con Lily y yo con James, pero como nosotros dos terminábamos muy pronto la tarea y hacíamos demasiado alboroto, nos separó. La astuta Minerva sabía que James ayudaría a Lily y que ella aplacaría un poco a James. Pero calculó mal con Elenna al convertirla en mi nueva pareja, porque trabajar con ella fue excitante... su mente era rápida, maleable, adivinaba las cosas casi al tiempo que yo las pensaba... y aunque terminaba incluso más pronto con ella que con James siempre iba más allá y me excitaba la curiosidad de manera que las horas se me hacían cortas... entonces aprendí cosas que luego fueron decisivas: de esa unión surgió... bueno, sin ella jamás habríamos podido ser Animagos... Elenna, era como su padre, metamórfica, y de hecho, tenía más conocimientos que la McGonagall... y mucha menos prudencia.  
  
Entonces -preguntó Hermione a bocajarro- ¿la competencia quedó entre vosotros dos?  
  
Sí. -contestó Lupin- Dos estúpidos muchachos peleándonos por una causa perdida...  
  
Los dos hombres no se miraron. La vida tenía caminos imprevistos, senderos que se oscurecían, que acababan súbitamente o cambiaban de dirección sin previo aviso. Lupin valoraba tanto la amistad de Black... ¿y Black? ¿Qué pondría primero, su amor o su amistad?  
  
No. -Corrigió Black- No hubo competición, porque yo jamás fui un rival. Una noche en nuestro claro del bosque le confesé: "Remus tiene un secreto terrible" Orejas contestó: "¿le ha salido un grano en la nariz?" . No, tonta, es algo... horroroso de verdad que le pasó hace tiempo... es... "Un licántropo. Por eso las noches de luna llena se ausenta y os coloca miles de mentiras para ocultar lo que le sucede..." ¿Tú lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada?. "Un secreto es un secreto, querido Canuto, aunque veo que contigo no están muy a salvo". Entonces me contó todos sus descubrimientos: como la primera vez que miró a Lunático supo que ocultaba un secreto. Luego se dio cuenta de que sus desapariciones coincidían con la luna llena... otra noche le siguió cuando la Pompfrey le conducía al sauce boxeador y esperó allí hasta que ella saliera. Le habló al árbol y entró sin dificultad...  
  
Es cierto, cuando ella entró yo era aún humano y le dije que se fuera. Ella notó el peligro, pero su curiosidad pudo más... Fue realmente espantoso. Me abalance sobre ella, la podía haber destrozado en mi furia, supongo que el que no fuera humana al cien por cien fue lo que me hizo dudar... allí estaba su yugular a un dedo de mis dientes... pero ella reaccionó con rapidez y se transformó en una loba... y se fue. Estaba asustada...  
  
Black miró a Lupin a los ojos y siguió:  
  
- Aquella noche ella me lo contó todo y descubrí que te amaba. Y enloquecí de celos. Descubrí que le encantaba estar conmigo sólo por que la divertía, porque yo podía seguir su mente, secundar sus locuras, hablar horas y horas con ella, pero nunca fui más que su bufón, su compañero de juegos, el entretenimiento de sus noches blancas... el gran perdedor de aquella batalla. ¡Era curioso! Cuando yo miraba a cualquier otra chica, o le decía algo en los pasillos, ellas se morían por mí...una sonrisa bastaba para verlas derretirse y alimentar sueños amorosos... Pero cada vez que salía con alguna, les tomaba una mano o las besaba... mi corazón pronunciaba su nombre... los celos me mordían con sus mandíbulas infernales: me dije que no podía permitir que ella estuviese jamás a solas contigo y me di cuenta de que debía conseguir transformarme en un Animago: gracias a Elenna sabía cosas prohibidas sobre transformaciones... sería difícil, pero ella me ayudaría, aunque sólo fuera para que yo cuidase de tí cuando ella se marchase. Y, además, debía convencer también a James y a Colagusano, porque debían acompañarme en aquel juego para que no quedasen al descubierto mis intenciones... empezamos a practicar con tesón hasta que, dos años más tarde conseguimos un perro, un ciervo y un ratón...  
  
Remus Lupin miró a Sirius Black desconcertado. Lo que él había creído un gesto de amistad no lo era. O, al menos, no lo era por parte de su promotor... Pero, aunque buscó fuerzas para odiarle, no las encontró. Le tenía allí, frente a él, confesándole cosas que podía haberse callado, -y que de estar presente Molly Weasley jamás hubiera permitido que se dijeran delante de los niños- y en su rostro, en su voz, leía un deseo de pedirle perdón, una humildad que no era propia de Black... Después de todo el demonio de los celos les había atacado a ambos y Lupin pensó que ahora también le tocaba confesar a él.  
  
Pero hubo otra noche, Sirius, una noche terrible... en la que tú no fuiste el perdedor...  
  
Si, compañero, -dijo Black con un hilo de voz- esa vez gané, sin saberlo, la vida.  
  
¿Qué sucedió?  
  
- Fue en el baile de Navidad del cuarto año. -empezó contando Lupin-. Nuestro primer baile de gala. Todos andábamos alborotados por que debíamos buscar una pareja... y muchos habrían preferido enfrentarse a un dragón que pedírselo a una chica... yo, fui tan estúpido que di tan por hecho que iría con Elenna que ni siquiera se lo pedí.  
  
- Yo también supuse que ella iría contigo así que ni me planteé pedirle a Orejas que me acompañara, aunque deseaba más que nada en el mundo ir con ella al baile. No quería hacerte daño, Lunático, pero la quería para mí. Y en mi cabeza luchaba la prohibición "Ella es de Lupin" con una idea obsesiva: "Un día ella será mía". El caso es que cuando advertí que Remus no le había pedido a Elenna que fuese su pareja, yo corrí a adelantarme; me había irritado mucho tanta prepotencia. -Sirius miró a Remus que sonrió levemente, evocando aquella felicidad estudiantil, cuando aún creía que podía lamer al mundo como si fuera un helado- Quería mostrarte Remus que no debías estar tan seguro, que debías esforzarte un poco más...  
  
- Así que Elenna bailó contigo -dijo Ron entusiasmado con la idea.  
  
- No, yo también había llegado tarde. Elenna podía elegir: era deseada por muchos chicos... de hecho si muchos no se le acercaban era por su aire de princesa lejana o por que simplemente nos tenían miedo a nosotros... Ella y tu madre: ¡que pareja! El pelo rojo de Lily contrastado con la melena dorada de Elenna...  
  
- ¿Fue mi padre con ella? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Pettrigrew?  
  
- Tampoco.  
  
- Fue Snape -aclaró Remus  
  
- ¿Snape? -dijeron todos a coro, extrañados  
  
- ¿A ella le gustaba Snape?. -Preguntó Ron  
  
- No. -dijo Remus- en absoluto. Pero el pobre Snape estaba hecho un lío. En público despreciaba a Elenna, siguiendo la moda esa famosa de la pureza de la sangre y llamándola mestiza... como cualquier otro Slytherin no la consideraban más que una pariente lejana de sus elfos domésticos. Pero Snape la amaba en secreto. Debió tener una tremenda lucha consigo mismo para pedirle que fuera su pareja. De hecho Snape no era precisamente popular entre las chicas, de manera que ni aún dentro de su casa debía tener muchas compañeras dispuestas a ser su pareja. Tal vez alguien que buscara un matrimonio de conveniencia con un sangre limpia. -ironizó Lupin- . De todos modos a Snape ella le gustaba mucho. En pociones les habían puesto a trabajar juntos y, aunque en apariencia era rudo y antipático con ella, muchas veces lo sorprendí mirándola embelesado, o escribiendo su nombre al margen en sus libros de texto...  
  
- La verdad es que -reconoció Black- Por parte de Snivellus era arriesgado ir con ella al baile porque perdería la única amistad que parecía tener en Hogwarts, a Malfoy. Pero cedió a sus impulsos amorosos porque debió pensar que carecía totalmente de posibilidades de que ella le dijera que sí.  
  
- Pero ella... ¿por qué aceptó...? Si él se pasaba la vida insultándola -Preguntó Harry sorprendido. Le costaba imaginarse a Snape como pareja de nadie...  
  
- Snape le sorprendió. - contestó Lupin- Si se había rebajado pidiéndole que fuese su pareja es por que realmente debía desear mucho ir con ella. Por otra parte le daba pena. Ella intuía el dolor en las personas y sabía que Snape podía contar con los dedos sus momentos felices. El caso es que él le tocó el corazón. Se notaba que había elaborado cuidadosamente su plan: se había vestido muy bien, se había peinado con esmero y a la entrada de la clase de pociones la abordó. Ella, que estaba libre, apostó por él y le dijo que sí. ¡Deberías haber visto su cara! Nosotros no sabíamos qué pasaba pero cuando reparó en que le mirábamos enrojeció de pronto, se giró altivo y entró en el aula...  
  
- Cuando me enteré -dijo Black- me enfadé con ella. Todos lo hicimos, incluso tu madre. Fue la primera vez que le grité, que la vapuleé... no podía, simplemente no podía ir con Snivellus... era mejor bailar con un troll... Ella nos miraba sonriendo, no pensaba darnos explicaciones...  
  
- ¿Y cómo fue?. - Siguió preguntando Harry. Todos estaban intrigados, recordando que su propio baile de gala habían pasado cosas parecidas el año anterior, cuando Ron y Harry habían ido con chicas de su clase como último recurso y como todo había sido menos dorado y maravilloso de lo que esperaban...  
  
- Un desastre. Aquella noche ella estaba preciosa. -Dijo evocador Lupin- Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo azul, con las mangas muy anchas, plagado de estrellas bordadas que brillaban al reflejar la luz, el pelo suelto deslizándose por su espalda, apenas ceñido con una diadema plateada, acabada con una joya de filigrana en forma de hoja. Parecía emanar toda ella una luz tenue: era como una reina en todo su esplendor y a la vez conservaba el aire inocente de una niña disfrazada de persona mayor. Cuando la vimos...  
  
- Tanto Remus como yo nos maldijimos. ¡Cómo iba a ir con Snivellus! Nos sentimos los más estúpidos de la tierra. James pasó con Lily y nos guiñó el ojo, como riéndose de nuestra estupidez y diciendo que, después de todo, no podía ser la pareja de los dos a la vez. Me entraban ganas de quemar Hogwarts, de hacer cualquier cosa que impidiese el baile.  
  
- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Con quién fuiste? -Preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez, con el recuerdo de su último baile muy cercano.  
  
- Remus acompañó a Alice, porqué Longbotton no estaba. -explicó Black- Y yo no tuve más remedio que ir con mi prima Bellatrix, que se había enfadado con aquel estúpido de Lestrange y yo era el único sangre limpia que le quedaba...  
  
- Cuando salió me sentí estúpido y pobre, como aquel que ha estado a punto de ser millonario y sin saber como lo ha perdido todo. Pero allí estaba Snape, a la puerta de Gryffindor, como un paleto afortunado, esperando a Elenna. Cuando la vio, cuando la tomó de la mano, hasta parecía digno, como si la majestad de ella se le hubiese contagiado. Bajaron los dos las escaleras como príncipes. Snape estaba feliz, no parecía él mismo... era como si viera el sol por vez primera  
  
- Yo les seguí echando chispas mientras iba a buscar a mi prima Bellatrix, que había oído rumores y estaba indignada. No paraba de preguntarme si era cierto que Snivellus iba a ir con Elenna.  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó? -Preguntó curioso Harry. ¿Bailaron juntos?  
  
- No, claro. -Siguió Lupin- Lo que pasó podía preverse. En cuanto Malfoy los vio entrar dejó a Narcissa como si fuera un estorbo y se dirigió directamente a ellos con las tripas revueltas. Le dijo a Snape algo así como si "eso" era lo mejor que había podido encontrar como pareja. Elenna, miró a Snape como dejándole claro que esperaba que él la defendiera. Era lo más noble: suponía darle una oportunidad de afirmarse, de luchar por sus sentimientos, de reivindicar el derecho de todos aquellos que llamaban sangre sucia, no sé, de enfrentarse a sus prejuicios y salir de su cascarón, de romper con toda aquella mierda racista... pero él se turbó y bajó la cabeza confuso. Malfoy seguía adelante: metiéndose con ella cada vez con más furor, con insultos mayores, mientras Elenna aguantaba con dignidad el chaparrón, mirando a Snape y esperando que le parara los pies a su amigote. Pero Snape se arrugaba cada vez más, incapaz de decir nada en defensa de su chica. Yo me adelanté, dispuesto a pegarles a los dos a gusto pero Elenna me detuvo con un gesto y comprendí que si Snape no se comprometía, ella misma se bastaba para darle una lección a aquel malparido. Todas las parejas habían parado de bailar para presenciar el enfrentamiento, aunque la música seguía dictando valses dulces y románticos...Las palabras de Malfoy iban subiendo de tono en un crescendo infernal, pero Elenna sostenía su mirada distendida, sin violentarse, hasta que, ciego de rabia por que Elenna no salía de allí llorando, que era lo que él esperaba, sacó su varita. Yo entonces eché mano también de la mía, y todos los de Gryffindor alzaron las varitas. La multitud se desplegó improvisando un club de duelo. Malfoy lívido de ira, envuelto en sus negros trapos de gala, frente a Elenna fría y sarcástica, revestida de majestad. Lucius alzó su varita y pronunció: "¡Forunculus!" Pero el hechizo resbaló sobre ella y cayó al suelo desecho en una lluvia de chispitas debilitadas. Malfoy, confuso y cada vez más furioso, pronunció de nuevo; "¡REDUCIO!" pero también se disipó a sus pies. Elenna entonces, sin ni siquiera sacar su varita, le dijo, completamente tranquila: `Ahora, Malfoy, voy a enseñarte, de una vez por todas, la única diferencia que hay entre tu elfo doméstico y yo: Y ES QUE TU POBRE ELFO NO ES LIBRE PARA HACERTE ESTO... ´ -y moviendo sólo uno de sus dedos le dio la vuelta en el aire al corpachón de Malfoy, luego lo elevó por encima de su cabeza y le dio varias vuelas, como si estuviese desgnomizando un jardín, y lo lanzó al centro del gran salón, en dónde aterrizó como un trapo. `Y ahora -siguió impasible- te diré la única diferencia que hay entre tú y yo -y con sólo mover su dedo Malfoy se alzó de nuevo del suelo y empezó a rodar otra vez- Y ES QUE SI TU ESTUVIERAS EN MI LUGAR ESTARÍAS TENIENDO UN ORGASMO AL USAR UN PODER DESIGUAL CON UN POBRE DESHECHO MUCHO MÁS DÉBIL QUE TU, Y YO, EN CAMBIO, ESTOY A PUNTO DE VOMITAR. ´ Malfoy cayó otra vez estrepitosamente. Después, Elenna, llena de asco, miró a su alrededor y dijo "¿No era esto un baile?". Pero ya nadie estaba para bailar, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, sangres sucias contra pura sangres nos enzarzamos en una especie de batalla campal de hechizos y contrahechizos, en donde todas las violencias, los insultos y las bromas pesadas querían venganza, pedían satisfacción hasta que los profesores intervinieron para parar la pelea.  
  
- ¿Y cómo terminó todo? -preguntó Ron  
  
- Bueno, claro -siguió contando Sirius-, con Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Lestrange y algún otro en la enfermería y Elenna, Remus, James, Lily, y todos los demás implicados, en el despacho de Dumbledore, esperando bronca y castigo. La verdad es que no estaba muy disgustado. Elenna, le había traído muchos problemas de disciplina, aunque jamás parecía hacerse metido en líos serios. "Después de todo -decía- su problema mayor es que tiene vida nocturna, pero nadie sensato le puede pedir a una lechuza que deje de tener actividades de noche, por muchas normas que se las prohiban"  
  
- La verdad -siguió Lupin- es que estabamos muy sorprendidos por el poder de Elenna, aunque ya llevábamos tiempo sospechando su potencia. Pero aquella noche habíamos comprobado que estábamos tan a su merced como un Muggle estaría a merced nuestra.  
  
- Y también era una lección. James y yo abusábamos con frecuencia de los demás por que éramos poderosos y listos y guapos... Lily se lo reprochaba con frecuencia a tu padre. Elenna jamás se había metido con mi actitud y yo no me había planteado si estaba bien o mal pero en lo sucesivo, aquella imagen de Malfoy girando por el aire en el gran salón vino a mí con frecuencia.  
  
Kreacher entró de nuevo para encender las luces. Black lo miró con ira, estaba harto de tantas interrupciones pero fue como si el recuerdo de Malfoy volando acudiera a la cita y cambiase su cólera en ironía. Lo cierto es que el calor de la historia y la luz del fuego les había hecho olvidar que estaba oscureciendo. Ron aprovechó la pausa para atizar las brasas e incorporar un nuevo tronco, que llenó la sala de un ancestral olor a bosque.  
  
- ¿Y cuál fue el castigo? -Les preguntó.  
  
- Bueno, a nosotros nos hicieron recoger y arreglar, con la prohibición expresa de usar la magia, todos los desperfectos del gran salón. Y a Elenna se la llevó a la enfermería, para ayudar a Madame Pompfrey a curar a los heridos.  
  
- Nos llevó la noche entera ordenar sin magia el Gran Comedor. Terminamos justo cuando venían los más madrugadores de los pocos estudiantes de primero y segundo que se quedaban en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad a desayunar. Cuando entramos a la sala Común de Gryffindor Elenna acababa de volver de la enfermería. Todos nos aclamaron como si fuésemos guerreros. Habían preparado una fiesta para que abriésemos nuestros regalos. Pettrigrew, que se había librado del castigo, dijo triunfante: "Aunque este año perdamos la copa de las casas, tenemos el orgullo de que, en plena batalla, hemos derrotado gloriosamente a Slytherin." Entonces yo, siguiendo la payasada, tomé a Elenna de la mano y la hice subir a una mesa. Estaba preciosa: despeinada, sudorosa, con el vestido de gala manchado de restos de sangre y de pociones, y me seguía entre risas en aquel juego de los héroes, como si fuese otro más entre todos nuestros juegos y entonces me subí también a su lado, la miré a los ojos, brillantes como nunca... oh... el corazón se me iba a salir por la garganta... tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, pensé "Ahora o nunca" y dije, en el mismo tono que Peter: "Y toda la gloria y el honor de la victoria se la debemos a Elenna" y, en medio de la broma, delante de todo Gryffindor, la estreché hacia mí con firmeza y le besé apasionadamente los labios.  
  
Todos permanecieron silenciosos, veían aquella escena tan nítida como si ellos mismos hubiesen librado aquella batalla. Sintieron en su piel el ambiente festivo, el cansancio de una noche sin dormir, la gloria de una batalla ganada, la celebración de aquel triunfo entre bromas... y luego el final sorprendente con ella herida, la triunfadora vencida y humillada, no por odio, sino por un deseo y un amor irrefrenables...  
  
- Ella se separó de mí temblorosa y con las mejillas encendidas, y sin atreverse a mirarme, salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella estaba muy turbada... Tu madre, Harry, la llamó y ella se giró un instante y me miró y, en su mirada comprendí que algo espantoso acababa de pasar: sin saberlo había sellado aquel vínculo tenebroso que mi madre había iniciado, el día en que ambos compartimos una hora para nacer. Yo jamás sospeché que aquel sería su primer beso, yo pensaba, Remus, que tú...  
  
Una risotada del elfo atrajo la atención de todos: Kreacher cruzó hacia fuera tambaleándose de risa, como si hubiese bebido - "Después de todo mi noble Señora se salió con la suya -dijo Kreacher alegre, corriendo para llevarle la gran noticia al cuadro de la entrada- El tonto del amo consiguió vincularla a la familia..."  
  
- ¿El beso fue lo que la hizo volver?.... -preguntó Hermione sorprendida  
  
- Claro, un beso basta para sellar un compromiso... y aquel era un beso especial, el primero... entre su pueblo si un joven besa a una chica es una promesa de matrimonio.....  
  
- Por eso ella volvió...  
  
- Cuando yo necesitaba una esposa que cuidara de mí...  
  
- Yo... -dijo Remus- no la había besado... Es verdad que hacía tiempo que deseaba hacerlo pero no veía como... era una niña, en gran parte la veía como una hermana... Y tampoco estábamos mucho a solas... -añadió melancólico Lupin-. Cuando ella bajó de la mesa encendida y cruzó corriendo a las habitaciones de las chicas, y tu madre, Harry, la llamó y ella se giró un instante y te miró Sirius...  
  
- Atrapó mi felicidad de aquel momento -dijo Black- quedó en alguna parte de ella y pudo recogerla y dármela en Azcaban años más tarde, como carnaza de dementores... y eso la persiguió y la obligó a volver, y a ser mi esposa, después de todo...  
  
- ¿Y cómo acabó todo aquello? -Preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, Lily corrió tras ella y..  
  
- Y yo y Sirius nos dimos una soberana paliza...  
  
Ron se alegró. Era como si Lupin necesitara desquitarse. Él sabía bien que se siente al estar a la sombra de alguien... Sirius parecía tenerlo todo: era el más guapo y el más listo... podría haber salido con la chica que quisiera... todos parecían adorarlo... Lupin, en cambio... y aún se atrevía a competir con él para robarle la chica... si él estuviera en la piel de Lupin también le golpearía la cara, le machacaría, no pararía hasta que...  
  
- Pero los dos, o al menos tú Sirius, sabíais que ella partiría. -observó Hermione sacando a Ron de la pelea ficticia en la que estaba-.  
  
- Sí, pero el futuro era algo lejano. -Aclaró Lupin- algo que a mí me asustaba mucho. y quería vivir el presente. Sirius intentaba advertirme, e incluso Dumbledore, ella misma jamás me dio esperanzas pero yo me aferraba a la idea de que su madre había optado por permanecer con nosotros... y que ella, llegado el momento, haría igual. Entre un chico que la ama y un mundo desconocido ella preferiría quedarse... Había sido educada como una humana, no como una Eldar  
  
- Yo, por mi parte, no dominaba a mi corazón -confesó Black-, y por mucho que mi cabeza le dijera que ella no sería para ninguno de los dos, cada latido cabalgaba montado en su nombre, y muchos de mis actos obedecían sólo la voz de los celos.  
  
¿Y qué pasó? ¿Con quién se quedó... ? Quiero decir... -Preguntó Hermione.  
  
Alguien entraba: la vieja señora Black no paraba de insultar. Molly Weasley saludó en voz alta, sin entrar y oyeron la puerta de la cocina y los cacharros que empezaban a preparase para hacer la cena.  
  
- ¿Si fue novia de Black o lo fue mía? -Contestó Lupin- De ninguno de los dos. Después de aquella noche Elenna se alejó de nosotros, no de forma drástica, sino despacio, como algo que se enfría lentamente. La relación parecía la misma, pero algo había cambiado. Habíamos crecido y queríamos algo más. Ella comprendió que en nosotros había pulsiones diferentes, que ya no podíamos cogernos de las manos, o abrazarnos, o rodar por el suelo, o bañarnos en el lago a la luz de la luna sin más consecuencia y se distanció. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones, aquellos nuevos deseos, no los compartía. En su organismo las cosas eran más lentas, ella apenas entraba en su infancia y a nosotros nos abrasaba la adolescencia. Supongo que nada de lo que Lily le confesaba: desear un beso de James o lo que pudiera sentir por él, encontraba un eco en Elenna. Cuando ellos consiguieron ser Animagos dejó de acompañarme en las noches de luna llena, y eso, para mí fue un gran dolor. Siendo animales nos sentíamos más cercanos, menos ligados por las convenciones de los hombres, más en armonía con la naturaleza...  
  
- La certeza de que se iría crecía firme en su corazón y la realidad de la muerte la alejaba del amor. -Dijo Black- De hecho, con la muerte de su padre ya supo que no sólo eran sus caminos los que se separaban sino también los nuestros. Fue como si su padre se llevara con él a la tumba la humanidad de Elenna y su espíritu fuese haciéndose cada vez más Eldar. Nosotros pasamos a ser para ella trocitos de tiempo con los que no podía involucrase, no al menos como nosotros hubiésemos deseado. Yo sí era consciente de lo que Remus se negaba: de que su abuela le había influido más en unos sueños que todos nosotros, su padre incluido, en años de convivenvia. De alguna manera la única razón de que permaneciera los años restantes en Hogwarts era el deseo explícito de su padre muerto: una especie de promesa que cumplir, pero nada más. Parecía ahogarse en el Castillo y cada vez pasaba, para desesperación de Hagrid, más tiempo en el Bosque Prohibido, espiando unicornios o relacionándose con los inhóspitos centauros. En los últimos meses nadie la oyó reír... era como si el deseo de partir fuese creciendo en su interior y oscureciese todas las demás cosas impulsándola a dejar todo esto...  
  
- Finalmente, -dijo Lupin- ella se fue con su gente y bueno, los caminos de todos nosotros se fueron separando, juntando y volviendo a separar... Entre Sirius y yo la sombra de Elenna parecía no desaparecer, sino que persistía en una especie de rivalidad que ya era inútil, y que nos hacía desconfiar el uno del otro  
  
- ....yo llegué a pensar que el espía era él y no Pettrigrew...y eso resultó fatal...  
  
- Y yo creía a pies juntillas que Sirius había asesinado a tus padres, que se había corrompido....  
  
- ¿Y ella no se enteró de nada? ¿No venía, que sé yo, de vacaciones? -Preguntó Ron.  
  
- No, su mundo vive de espaldas al nuestro. Cuando ella regresó debieron estar contentos de haber recuperado a uno de los suyos e interrumpir otra vez todo contacto. -Explicó Sirius.-  
  
Pero entonces -dijo Harry- ¿Cómo volvió?  
  
La trajo su vínculo con Sirius. -Contestó Lupin con una especie extraña de desdén  
  
- Pero yo no la llamé, lo juro. -Contestó Sirius irritado- aunque de algún modo la atraje sin quererlo. Mi madre había lanzado sobre nosotros una especie de amarre, un viejo hechizo tenebroso que liga a una persona al destino de la otra, y que yo, inconscientemente reforcé al sellarlo con aquel beso. Pero allí dentro, en prisión, yo ya ni siquiera pensaba en Elenna. La vida me alejó de su recuerdo, me llevó por caminos más escarpados y desérticos. -Miró directamente a los ojos de Lupin y dijo- Yo también conozco la soledad, el rechazo, la desesperanza... Pero ella empezó a soñar conmigo, como había soñado con su abuela mientras estaba con nosotros, me veía en todos sus pensamientos; llegué a ser una obsesión para ella, como si ella misma estuviese allí encerrada, entre los sórdidos muros. Una y otra vez sentía el frío de los Dementores, la tristeza espesa de Azkaban -Harry se estremeció-. Su propia abuela llegó a soñar conmigo y, más que darle permiso para venir prácticamente la obligó. No podía tener ninguna unión con nuestro mundo ningún asunto pendiente. Debía saldar todas sus deudas. Al llegar aquí se puso en contacto primero con Dumbledore y se enteró de todo: de que yo había contribuido al asesinato de tus padres y de todos aquellos muggles, incluido Pettrigrew, de los crímenes de Voldemort y los Mortífagos, de que tú Harry habías sobrevivido...  
  
- ¿Y aún así fue a verte a Azkaban?, -preguntó Ron- ¿Creyendo que eras culpable?. No entiendo nada  
  
- Cuando habló conmigo había sido informada también por el Ministerio, que no le ahorró ni los más escabrosos detalles. Le concedieron permiso para verme una vez sólo, porque no era pariente. Por eso -miró a Remus- y sólo por eso, -remarcó- me propuso que nos casáramos. Yo no quería, me parecía mezquino, pero era consciente de que no podía seguir solo y, por otra parte, su visita me removió y, por así decir, me debilitó más. Fue una vileza pero yo estaba al límite de mis fuerzas... Cuando Elenna entró en aquel pequeño cuartito, oscuro y abyecto, rodeado por Dementores ávidos de chupar la pobre felicidad que una visita ofrecía a un prisionero, fue como el primer rayo de sol de una primavera que parecía imposible. Un grueso vidrio nos separaba yo puse en él las manos y ella colocó las suyas del otro lado y fue como si su calor pasase a través del cristal, como un abrazo tras una larga ausencia. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, pálida y luminosa en aquella oscuridad devoradora, casi inmaterial en aquella sordidez. De hecho su aparición me turbó: era el último ser que esperaba ver, no sabía qué quería de mí, ni por qué estaba allí. Por un momento temí que hubiese venido a escupirme a la cara, a gritarme las cosas espantosas que sabía que todos vosotros pensabais de mí. Pero Elenna no quería herirme... sus palabras fueron un bálsamo: -Sirius paró un momento de hablar, como si ahogara un sollozo, estaba emocionado. Al cabo de un momento, como sobreponiéndose a sus sentimientos prosiguió-. Me dijo que creía en mi inocencia, que sintió mi desesperación y tuvo que venir a mí... Me animó... yo debía sobrevivir para que la verdad y la justicia prevalecieran, y para eso necesitaba tener sentimientos humanos, experimentar algo de alegría, de felicidad, de calor, aunque sólo fuera en forma de breves destellos. No quiso saber nada de mi versión de la historia, no preguntó nada: los detalles no le importaban. De hecho Elenna sabe leer los pensamientos y necesita de pocas palabras. -miró a Lupin que asintió-. ¿Ella no te buscó?  
  
Lupin se hundió nuevamente en un amargo silencio, como si las palabras fueran una carga que lo sobrepasara, como si sus propios pensamientos lo torturaran profundamente.... Al final, como saliendo de un agobiante traje opresor habló.  
  
- Sí, me buscó, es cierto. En cuanto regresó ella se quiso ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de Dumbledore y trajo para mí el mejor de los regalos: la pócima que tomo cada mes y que me permite llevar una vida normal... investigó durante mucho tiempo para mí y lo hizo en secreto, por que la licantropía es considerada un tema Oscuro en su mundo y nadie se atreve a investigar pero ella lo hizo para mí. Me llamó, pero yo no hice caso. Los celos, el rencor, la envidia y el orgullo no son buenos consejeros... Me sentía el peor hombre de la tierra. Había leído lo de la boda en el Profeta, había visto su foto: te miraba con sus ojos grises, llenos de la luz de las estrellas y las flores que ceñían su pelo le quedaban tan bien, de pronto fue como si un cuchillo de matarife me abriera en canal, y no quise volver a verla para que me diera explicaciones. La veía entre tus brazos, frágil como una flor e imaginaba vuestra noche de bodas con un fuego endiablado en el cuerpo, devorándome lentamente...  
  
La Señora Weasley acababa de entrar. Puso una mano en el hombro de Lupin, maternal y comprensiva.  
  
¿Arthur?  
  
Bien- contestó ella- le han dado el alta, vendrá un poco más tarde, con Billy...  
  
- ¿Tienes... tienes esa fotografía? -preguntó humilde Black, casi dulce...  
  
- Es la única que tengo de ella -le contestó Lupin en un tono que advertía claramente que no estaba dispuesto a cederla ni a compartirla con nadie a ningún precio.- Durante todos estos años la he añorado con todo mi ser y al mismo tiempo odiaba echar de menos a alguien que me había dejado tirado como a un juguete usado. Después de eso llovieron los rechazos y los fracasos. Nada de bueno me ha sucedido desde que ella se fue, nada... Y yo la imaginaba, por las noches, corriendo libre entre su gente formidable, arropada por la protección de su abuela, y, tarde o temprano enamorada de algún chico Eldar, fuerte y poderoso e inmortal... y luego, cuando... cuando leí que había vuelto... para... para casarse contigo... creí enloquecer. Allí estabas tu, un deshecho de pelo enmarañado y mirada demencial, demacrado y macilento, parecía que hacías un esfuerzo de titán para mantenerte en pie y ella, rigurosamente vestida de novia, rodeada de luz y más hermosa que nunca, mirando a la cámara con una leve sonrisa, como si estuviese muy contenta, como cualquier otra novia que se entrega al amor de su vida.... Así que me buscó, sí, pero yo, en vez de ir a su encuentro huí de ella... necesitaba pensar que se había unido a Lord Voldemort... yo que sé...  
  
Sirius miró a Lupin con una profunda compasión. Aquel tema los había separado durante años, aún hoy los separaba. Elenna era como la tercera hebra necesaria en una trenza, une y separa a las otras dos mientras se encadena el pelo. Y así habían sido las cosas entre ellos: los había ligado mediante su amistad, los había separado en la disputa. Lupin se deshacía pensando en que ella había retornado por Black; Sirius se amargaba pensando que ella era su esposa, pero los sentimientos humanos que quedaban en su corazón, le pertenecían a Remus. El silencio creció y se hizo pesado como un plomo, opresor como una angina de pecho.  
  
- ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde está ella? -preguntó Harry deseando que alguien le dijera que el profesor Lupin aún podía tener futuro...  
  
- Ha regresado entre los suyos, -dijo Sirius-. Cuando me fugué vino a despedirme a Hogwarts, cuando yo vagaba por el Bosque Prohibido. Nos sentamos en la espesura, como hacíamos cuando niños y hablamos largo tiempo. Ella necesitaba que yo la liberase, romper amarras conmigo. Podría haberla retenido entonces, me bastaba pedirle que se quedara y se habría quedado. -dijo suspirando amargamente- pero no me pareció justo.... Cuando huí, yo no lo hice por ella, sino por ti, Harry Tu eras mi máxima preocupación. Ya nada la ligaba a nuestro mundo, era libre, totalmente libre... sus deudas estaban saldadas. Imagino que debió dejarse ver aquí y allá para distraer a los aurores y finalmente volvió entre su gente... Permanecimos Después de aquella noche no supe nada más de ella. Tal como vino se fue...  
  
La Señora Weasley, intentando ocultar su emoción, recogió la bandeja con las tazas de té vacías y salió hacia la cocina, pero de pronto, como si recordase algo cambió de dirección hacia las habitaciones  
  
- ¿Y... Mientras tu estuviste en prisión?. -Preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Tampoco lo sé mucho... Kreacher aseguró que pasaba aquí los veranos, esta era al fin, la casa familiar... y el Ministerio debía indagar si realmente el matrimonio era algo real y no una treta o una forma refinada de huir. Imagino que vivir aquí se le hacía insufrible  
  
- Pero dinos. -preguntó Hermione- En Azkaban, ¿Cómo te salvó? Quiero decir. ella se casó contigo, te iba a ver cuando podía, entretanto buscó al profesor Lupin y trabajó en Hogwarts... ¿pero cómo podía ella ayudarte allí dentro? ¿Bastaba una visita al mes para que tú sobrevivieses?  
  
Molly entró de nuevo llevando en la mano un paquete con varias cosas y se sentó en el corro haciendo aparecer una silla.  
  
- Bueno, sí, creo que eso bastaría: el levantarse cada día con la ilusión de que la visita se acerca te permite vivir cada mes para que el mes pase y poder ver otra vez a alguien querido, el saber que fuera de aquellos muros tienes a alguien que piensa en ti... eso ya da fuerzas, pero además -siguió Sirius- Desde aquella primera visita a la prisión en la que hablamos unos minutos sólo al despedirse me hizo un regalo..., insólito... Ella me dio un... un pollo asado.  
  
Todos rieron. Era un regalo raro, en efecto. Ron apenas podía imaginarse aquel ser luminoso visitando al despojo humano que Black era entonces con un hatillo que contenía un pollo asado.  
  
- Me dijo "Disfrutarás de este pollo, pero no hagas caso omiso de los huesos, son beneficiosos para la memoria, si eres un perro, claro." Agradecí el pollo, por supuesto porque hacía tiempo que no comía nada decente y, busqué en su interior una varita, no sabía qué; incluso traté de fabricar una varita al unir los huesecillos, pro no parecía dar resultado, le daba vueltas a lo de buscar en la memoria repasando sortilegios y hechizos refrescando las cosas que con ella había descubierto en las clases de transformaciones... hasta que, a los pocos días, transformado en perro, entendí y empecé a roer los huesos: estaban encantados. Cada hueso contenía un recuerdo feliz, una sensación delicada: el sol del invierno reflejado en el lago mientras yo remaba y ella reía, la fragancia de la tierra mojada al borde del Bosque Prohibido, la sensación de volar juntos en una escoba, la de correr a tu lado, Remus, bajo la luna llena, el brillo en sus ojos cuando volvía a mí y la tomaba en volandas tras ganar un partido de quiddich importante, ella y yo rodando por el suelo cuando jugábamos a pillar y yo la atrapaba y la tiraba entre risas, las estrellas brillando en un cielo negro y su dedo mostrándome a Sirio mientras susurraba "Tu estás allí" , su primera carcajada cuando dijo que no tenía ningún mono en la cara... en fin, eran... eran...  
  
- Carnaza de Dementores... -dijo Lupin-.  
  
- Sí, en su mayor parte. Sencillo pero eficaz. Ella me daba los recuerdos felices que habíamos vivido los dos juntos, los que ella podía tomar de sí misma. Yo se los arrojaba a los Dementores preservando mis propios recuerdos felices. La máxima discreción y magia Eldarim de primera: aunque me entregaban los pollos destripados, ningún control de Azkaban detectó los hechizos... Con esos recuerdos y una varita podría haber formado unos magníficos Patronus... -Sirius sonreía levemente- pero además, en cada pollo había un recuerdo, uno sólo, que era para mí, para mantenerme vivo, era... se escondía en el fémur del pollo -Sirius callaba como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que dañaría profundamente a su amigo- cada vez que estaba al límite de mis fuerzas. , cada vez que creía enloquecer, me transformaba en perro y buscaba el hueso del fémur... eso me mantuvo con vida...  
  
- ¿Y qué era ese recuerdo? -Quiso saber Harry.  
  
- Bueno, era el recuerdo de ella que sabía que me haría más feliz, el momento en que ella percibió que yo estaba tocando el techo de mi felicidad a su lado.  
  
Molly empezó a deshacer el paquete. Había varios objetos: una capa de tela gris, pero que al abrirla parecía iridiscente, metalizada; un pequeño prendedor plateado, en forma de hoja del bosque pero sembrada de runas diminutas e ilegibles, una trenza hecha con un mechón de pelo dorado,. Semejante a una espiga de trigo crecida bajo el sol y una foto de grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts el día de su graduación.  
  
- Creo -dijo- que esto pertenece a esa mujer de la que habláis. Lo encontré en la basura y pensé que o tal vez era basura o tal vez Kreacher quería deshacerse de esto y lo guardé. Perdona, Sirius, luego lo olvidé.  
  
Fueron mirando aquellas cosas de una en una: la capa, que Remus se acercó a la cara como si quisiera recuperar el cuerpo que alguna vez había cubierto. El pequeño prendedor que Sirius se puso en su ropa, sin intención de compartirlo con nadie, la rubia trenza que pasó de mano en mano y la foto, en la que había mucha gente feliz por graduarse y tres personas que no podían ocultar su desazón: Lupin, a la izquierda, Sirius detrás del grupo, como queriendo ocultarse y Elenna a la derecha, al lado de Lily haciendo resplandecer las zonas grises de la foto con un poquito de su luz. Y con esa luz, nueva y sorprendente Harry iba viendo aquellas antiguas vivencias: el lado de juerguista despreocupado, de joven prepotente, que acompañaba a Sirius iba disipándose. Cuanto más miraba Harry aquel grupo mágico de estudiantes bulliciosos que no podían ocultar su excitación, más lamentable le parecía su historia. Aquella tristeza de Lupin, y la de Elenna... Por un momento permanecieron todos callados. Harry pensaba en los años en que aquellas personas y sus propios padres compartieron la vida: Miró a aquella misteriosa mujer, tan cerca de su madre, y las imaginó claramente en la sala Común de Gryffindor confiándose secretos, haciéndose peinados y pruebas de pinturas. Su madre le hablaría de James, ella de Remus o de Black, o de ambos... imaginaba a Elenna convenciendo a su madre para salir con su padre, maquinando sin saberlo ella, el hecho de que Harry pudiese sostener aquella fotografía, tiempo después. Tal vez parte de su destino humano hubiera sido urdir la trama de la vida de personas ignotas, como él... ¿Alguna vez -se preguntó- se había creído aquel grupo de personas, todos magníficos, todos guapos, todos brillantes y temerarios, que serían felices? ¿Habían soñado con un trabajo, una esposa, probablemente hijos.? Harry miró a sus padres, cogidos de la mano ¿Habían contemplado la posibilidad de ser asesinados sin poder verle crecer a él? ¿Y los Longbotton? ¿En sus sueños de adolescentes enamorados habían sospechado la posibilidad de sobrevivir a una terrible maldición cruciatus internados de por vida en San Mungo con las cabezas perdidas en los marasmos e la locura? Por hablar de los más afortunados, de los que habían visto realizadas sus aspiraciones, habían formado matrimonios y habían tenido hijos... y aún esos eran unos perdedores ¿quién les había engañado?. ¿Por qué Elenna y Remus no se habían casado, por qué no habían tenido siete hijos como los Weasley? ¿Por qué su propio padrino no se había casado con otra chica, por ejemplo aquella que reía a su lado, fuera quien fuera? ¿Por qué no se habría casado de verdad con Elenna, triunfador de aquella lucha sorda por su amor? ¿Por que ella no estaba allí aquella tarde, luchando con ellos?. Harry apretó fuertemente los ojos tratando de pensar en qué les depararía a ellos la vida... Entonces llegó a sus manos el mechón de cabello dorado de aquella amiga de su madre, de la mujer de su padrino, la amada del mejor profesor que jamás había tenido y deseó materializarla con tanta intensidad como lo deseaban los adultos, perdidos en sus recuerdos... 


End file.
